


A Bellamy Blake Imagine Mini Series

by writermaedchen



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Your story with Bellamy, ark, imagine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermaedchen/pseuds/writermaedchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Bellamy had to warm up your hands and one time you had to warm up his</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys ! So this is a mini series and there’ll be a part posted every day! I take requests for part 4 and 5 so if you have any ideas or something you want to read let me know! Just to make it clear: 5 times he had to warm up your hands -> part 1-5 and part 6 is where YOU warm up his hands ;)
> 
> Also, these scenarios are building up on each other (kinda) so read them in their order!
> 
> Enjoy part 1 :)

Back on the Ark you had been responsible to watch over orphan kids. You loved your job, playing with children, teaching them new things and the rewarding cuddles. But during the late hours of cleaning up the play room and making sure everybody was asleep your thoughts were with the parents that had been floated, leaving their children behind. You were convinced that half the crimes weren’t even worth called crimes but meant death on that ship. So when you had found  the 10 year old girl hiding behind a corner trying to steal an apple you didn’t report it. Instead you told her to go home after giving her a second one. A few days later a young guard, maybe around 16, came to visit you after the playroom was closed, thanking you for keeping quiet about his little sister.   
_Sister._  
‘’A child is no crime. Nor her hunger.’’, you had answered.  
A few weeks later several guards took you into investigation, somebody had spread the rumor about a second child hiding in your sector of the Ark.  
Even though your emotions were running high and the fear of being detected as a liar made you shake you kept quite. For Octavia. For Bellamy.  
When they brought you back to the orphanage you saw Bellamy watching over the kids. When he looked up you saw raw fear in his eyes but as soon as his colleagues told him that it had only been false rumor , gratitude and some deep tenderness flashed up in his eyes.  
Bellamy’s eyes followed you when you sat down next to him, jumping surprised when he took a hand of yours into his.  
‘’Thank- _Jesus,you’re freezing!_ ’’  
All the tension disappeared from your body and you laughed.  
‘’My hands are always cold.’’  
Bellamy hummed as a response and took your other hand in his too, squeezing it.  
He didn’t let them go until it was time to close off the playroom.


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second time Bellamy warms your freezing hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys ! So this is a mini series and there’ll be a part posted every day! I take requests for part 4 and 5 so if you have any ideas or something you want to read let me know! Just to make it clear: 5 times he had to warm up your hands -> part 1-5 and part 6 is where YOU warm up his hands ;)
> 
> Also, these scenarios are building up on each other (kinda) so read them in their order!
> 
> Enjoy part 2 :)

You knew the day would come they would find out about Octavia. You had been on the party when you realized the girl with the dark hair wearing a mask was Octavia. The 14 year old girl had either sneaked out or Bellamy thought a masquerade ball was safe enough.  You kept looking for the dark haired boy who was your best friend since 4 years. So when you saw guards approaching Octavia and telling her that she was arrested you acted impulsively. Grabbing her hand and dragging you behind you , trying to shield her, made everyone realize that you _knew_. The last thing you saw when the handcuffs locked around your wrists was Bellamy’s face as he watched his sister and you being convicted. You tried to tell him with your eyes that if was alright, that you’d be okay. But you would never forget the heartbroken look on his face.  And guilt. Oh the guilt.

You didn’t know for how long you had been in the cell, counting days was no use because the grey walls let you forget how many hours a day had.  But when they came to get you, you knew it was too early. Definitely too early. You couldn’t be 18 yet, could you? The moment you stepped inside the demarcated area of the Ark you wondered whether they would float you instead of making you fall asleep with an injection. But you heard voices, a lot of voices. All the teenage criminal’s cells were opened, did they plan a mass murder?  
Your hands started to get cold instantly while sweat was forming on your forehead.  
You didn’t want to die.  
Octavia couldn’t die.  
Bellamy would be devastated.    
 _Bellamy._  
The tug at your heart was a confession of how much you actually missed him and when you sat in that drop ship, holding gazes with Octavia while you hurled down to earth you promised to yourself that you would never let anything happen to her.

The crash when the drop ship landed on earth knocked you out for a few minutes. When you opened your eyes again you heard insecure voices around you but the only thing you could focus on was Bellamy’s face in front of yours.   
‘’Bell?’’, you asked surprised, blinking a few times to make sure he wasn’t just a product of your imagination.   
He smiled widely before he helped you out the seat, wrapping his arms around you to secure you on your feet.   
Octavia appeared at your side and crushed you with her hug.   
‘’How are you here?’’, you asked amazed while you returned O’s tight embrace.  
‘’Can’t let my women explore the earth alone, can I?’’, his voice was low but thickened with emotions.  
He was taller, since the last time you saw him. His jaw sharper, his eyes darker and his hard edges even more prominent under the jacket.   
You buried your face in his chest before you felt him lacing your fingers together, accompanied by a low chuckle.  
‘’Freezing.’’, he commented on your cold fingers before he lifted them to his lips and softly kissed them. Warming them.  
Whatever you would be facing stepping on Earth’s ground disappeared from your thoughts when you wrapped your arms around Bellamy’s neck, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and a comment to make me happy :)


	3. 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third time he had to warm up four freezing hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys ! So this is a mini series and there’ll be a part posted every day! I take requests for part 4 and 5 so if you have any ideas or something you want to read let me know! Just to make it clear: 5 times he had to warm up your hands -> part 1-5 and part 6 is where YOU warm up his hands ;)
> 
> Also, these scenarios are building up on each other (kinda) so read them in their order!
> 
> Enjoy part 3 :)
> 
> excuse my rusty skills and potential mistakes, English is not my first language.

Life on earth wasn’t easy especially when you took the changing season in account. And the rain.   
_Dear god the rain._  
At first it had been lovely and amazing to feel the wetness on your face, dancing with Bellamy in mud, washing away the dirt and sweat on your body.  
But rain combined with wind, lightning and thunder was no fun. The makeshift tents were waterproof and could withstand the wind but the noises scared you.   
_And you were freezing the whole damn time._  
First coming down to Earth you, Bellamy and Octavia had shared a tent. Since Bell had established himself as the leader of The 100 you had gotten the biggest one.  But somewhere along the lines your best friend became your lover so Octavia had moved out. During nights Bellamy had a habit of crushing you to him. Whether it was your legs between his and your head on his chest, his face in your hair and his body snuggled against your back or your full body laying on him. He was a cuddler.  
So every time you felt like freezing to death he felt it too.  
You felt goose bumps erupt on his skin when your hands touched his bare chest. How he could lay there half naked while a thunderstorm was going on outside was a mystery to you.   
‘’Geez, Y/N! Do you ever not freeze?’’  
‘’Sorry.’’, you laughed quietly before reluctantly moving away from him.  He flicked his tongue before he tightened his arms around you keeping you close.   
‘’You know what they say? Skin on skin is the best way to keep each other warm.’’  
You raised an eyebrow at him, grinning.  
‘’How am I supposed to get warm when I have no clothes on?’’  
Bellamy lifted his head to kiss you.  
‘’Just let me take care of you and you’ll feel hot in no time.’’  
You giggled in the kiss, moaning when you felt him biting your lip and placing his hand on the waistline of your pants while his other hand softly rubbed your cold fingers.  
‘’Promise?’’  
‘’Promise.’’


End file.
